


☀and I kinda like the way that you're so damn unpredictable☀

by a_bryony



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, I'm a sucker for hate/love, Love/Hate, Luke and Ashton are 17, M/M, Michael and Calum are 18, Sexual Tension, art geek!Ashton, bad boy!Michael, fluff later on, jock!calum, just so you know, maybe smut eventually, nerd!luke, some angst i guess, the boys aren't in the band, they look like their 2015 selves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bryony/pseuds/a_bryony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a nerd, who only has one friend and despite him being a happy teenager, he doesn't seem to live much these days.  When he bumps into the school bad boy in the hallway and things don't go just quite as Luke expected them too, things change. Slowly but surely Luke learns to live and write his own story. And maybe, just maybe, two boys found love along the way. </p><p>"every person carries some kind of magic in their face: someone will like it." -<br/>friedrich hebbel</p><p>(title taken from high hopes by the vamps also kind of inspired by that song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter to my fanfiction. It took me a really long time to write it so I'm very excited to finally be uploading it. I don't quite know where I'm going with this story yet, so it might take me a few weeks so update. (Sorry about that, I get really lazy sometimes.) But the first chapter is here so enjoy!

* * *

 

3 minutes. 3 minutes until Luke could escape the hell that was his creative writing class.

Not that Luke hated writing, he loved it actually. But his teachers assignments were impossible to do. Last year they had to write a paper on Who they think they are?. Luke had finished it the night before and gotten a C, which he was pretty happy with, since he wasn’t a straight A student anyway. But he was still set on getting a B in creative writing till the end of term. Luke wasn’t neccesarily bad at writing either, but his teacher, Mr Whitmore, kept saying his stories were dry and half hearted and that he should try writing more emotionaly captivating stories. Luke didn’t get it, he thought his essay about his hamster that had died when he was 7, had been pretty “emotionally captivating“.

„Mr Hemmings!“

Crap.

„Would you like to share with the class, what has been enticing your mind for the last ten minutes.“

Luke opened his mouth to conter with a smart retort, but decided it wasn’t worth getting detention, plus he really liked his teacher, even if he could be harsh at times and didn‘t want to mess it up with him. „It wasn’t important.“¸Luke sighed. Mr Whitmore raised his eyebrow at him not breaking eye contact, silently asking for an explenation, that Luke wasn’t prepared to give, so he quickly looked away. The entire class, exept for sleepy Stan (who Luke secretly liked the most out of his fellow classmates since he didn’t talk much), had turned to stare at him, which caused his cheeks to flush a shade of pink. Great, he thought. Luke didn’t like getting attention if it wasn’t for good reasons.

Again Mr Whitmore forced Luke back to reality, his voice echoing off of the stone walls of the classroom.

„For your next assignment, you will be writing a paper about Who. Inspires. You.“, he said, putting emphasis on each word of the last part oft he sentence as he wrote the question on the board. Luke rolled his eyes.

Who inspires you?

He sighed, pushing a strand of his blond hair behind his ear, scribbling the question down on a spare sheet of paper. Mrs Gally, his math teacher, inspires him to never become a teacher because you turn bitter. Luke smirked, mentally highfiving himself for that and shortly after, mentally kicking himself for mentally highfiving himself.

„It doesn’t matter how this person or group of people inspires you, or what they inspire you to do. All I ask is that you don’t hand in another essay about how cute your cat is or how many likes your last Facebook status got, because if you do, I’m afraid I might kill myself.“, Mr Whitmore continued earning a few snickers from the class. As the bell rang, Luke started packing up his things and left the classroom as fast as he could. Thinking about how he would get out of writing that essay or how much money it would take to bribe Ashton into writing it for him.

„Hey, be careful princess.“

Oh crap.

Luke had done it now.

He had bumped into Michael Clifford, the school “bad boy”, who was smirking at him, his tongue poking out between his teeth. This wasn’t gonna go well. No one bumped into Michael Clifford unless he wanted you too. Luke had always quietly admired the older boy, for his cocky attidude and just…being cool in general. But as Luke said it had always been from afar. Which he was fine with by the way, because he knew that his 144 pounds of awkwardness wouldn’t be enough to befriend Michael Clifford, let alone speak to him. Which was okay aswell since Luke didn’t truely believe he would be able to say more than 3 words to the older boy.

Luke quickly scrambled out of Michaels tattoed arms and looked at the floor, that he would have loved to sink into at this point. Although he hadn’t done anything wrong, the blond was sure he would have to pay for his actions.

Everyone in the hallway had stopped to stare and Luke hated it, he could feel the eyes of dozens of students peircing through him.

And what a scene it must be.

Luke Hemmings, Mr lanky long legs, who was possibly the shiest person in the entire school, who wore flannels and beanies every day and who never did anything without his mums permission in the arms of Michael Clifford the coolest (and hottest) guy in school, who wore ripped skinny jeans, smelled of hair dye and never had to ask permission for anything.

Some students that were watching them started giggling, earning a glare from Michaels best friend Calum, a tall tan boy, with dark brown hair, Captain of the football team, but not a lot going on upstairs, who was… no he couldn’t be. He was. He was smiling at Luke. At Luke. The school nerd who had one friend, the art geek of the school, Ashton, which didn’t make him any more popular.

Luke pushed away his thoughts, when he noticed someone waving their hand in front of his face.

„Did you hear me? I asked if you were okay?“, Michael asked and already Lukes pulse was rising.

„Y-Yeah. I’m fine.“

God Luke was pathetic, but to be fair, Michael was really hot. He had the typical bad boy look. Black skinny jeans, that were just a little too tight, a Green Day shirt, that was ripped in some places, teasing bits of Michaels almost white skin and fire truck red hair, sticking out in every possible direction.His green eyes, the perfect colour of spring, staring at Luke and god, Luke could go swimming in those eyes.

Luke was blushing and suddenly he was sweating and his clothes didn’t feel right and he just wanted to go home, go to bed and never come up from underneath the covers.

He was still staring at Michael, so he tried to avert his eyes, but it was impossible. Michael was just so hot. Luke cringed at his thoughts.

He didn’t like that word.

Hot.

He found it too be dehumanizing.

Beautiful.

Michael was beautiful.

Luke awkwardly coughed making Michael laugh. „Uhm you can go now, i-if you want. I-I’m fine.“, he barely got out, his whole face now flushing a bright shade of crimson, as his eyes meet Michaels once again.

But instead of stepping back or raising his fist to take a swing at the blond boy, Michael was stepping forward leaning over Lukes shoulder, bringing his mouth up to Lukes ear. He could feel Michaels warm breath against his skin, sending a shiver down the back of his neck and he could feel Michael smirking, knowing full well what he was doing to Luke.

„You’re drooling princess.“, Michael whispered just loud enough for Luke to hear, although Luke was pretty sure Calum had heard it too, since a quiet giggle escaped him.

Asshole.

The words still echoing in Lukes mind, he could feel Michael leaving a light peck just behind his ear, before pulling away and motioning at Calum to follow, as he walked to the exit at the end of he hallway.

And Luke swore he saw Michael wink at him, just before the door slammed shut, leaving Luke alone in the hall, a complete wreck.

 

_„You’re drooling princess.“_

 

Luke was so screwed.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So first of all a major thanks to everyone who has read this so far, it really means a lot. Also thankful for the lovely Comments and Kudos. Here's the second chapter, way earlier than I had planned. I might update it in the future if I notice any mistakes, but for now it will do. I hope you enjoy it!

„Luke, honey, is that you?“

Luke smiled upon hearing his mothers voice, calling his name through the house. Instead of answering he made his way to the living room, to see his mother on the sofa, correcting some tests, that she must have brought home from school today. Lukes mum was in fact a teacher, a math teacher, which was ironic really, considering that Luke hated math.

„Hey Mum.“ Luke let out a sigh as he dropped down on the couch next to his mother, making her jump slightly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. „Are you okay? You look kinda pale.“ A concerned look appeared on her face, but she was smiling nonetheless. “I’m fine.” Luke mumbled, not wanting to get more into detail about what had happened today. In attempt to hide his blush he rubbed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. He rolled his eyes slightly, causing his mother to chuckle.

„If you say so.“, she said, standing up and leaving the room, giving Luke a peck on the forehead before leaving the room.

That’s what Luke loved about his mum, no questions asked. If you said you were fine she accepted it, because she would rely on you to come and talk to her if you felt the need to.

Luke threw his head back in relief, trying to forget his encounter earlier this afternoon.

_„You’re drooling princess.“_

Luke shivered at the nickname.

_Princess._

Luke had to get those words out of his head. More importantly, he had to get the way Michael said those words out of his head. They way they rolled perfectly off of his slightly chapped but plump pink lips and the way his voice had sounded huskier when he had whispered into Lukes ear.

Luke had to get _Michael_ out of his head.

Thankfully fate was on his side, as his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans, Luke pushed away his thoughts.

 

**From: Ash**

**Where did you go, weirdo? I thought we were going to study together after school?**

 

Luke groaned, how could he have forgotten. He had been so focused on Michael, he had gone straight home and forgotten about his best friend. Getting up, he quickly typed in an answer, saying he would be at Ashtons house in 5 minutes.

„Mum I’m going to Ashs house, yeah?“ It was more of a statement than a question, because Luke was practically already out the door.

„Be back for dinner! Love you.“

„Love you too.“ and with that Luke was out of the house, walking down the street, taking in the warm spring air, his thoughts slowly drifting back to Michael.

Who does he think he is? Well, Michael Clifford. But still that didn’t give him the right to do that to Luke. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks. What _did_ Michael do to him exactly. He had asked him if he was okay, which in Lukes book was a nice thing to do, but then there was that nickname.

_Princess._

And the kiss. Even if it had been on Luke‘s neck, it had felt intimate but heated at the same time. What was this boy doing to him?

Luke decided to concentrate on the walk and not on Michael. As he reached Ashtons house, a big cream coloured two story building and stepped up to the front door to knock, he froze.

Luke knew what Michael had done. He hadn’t been mean to Luke, he hadn’t tried to embarass him. Michael had flirted with Luke. Luke felt his stomach clench at the thought.

Michael Clifford _flirted with him_.

He pushed his hair back not realizing that Ashton was already standing in front of him. „Hey Luke.. Wow, okay. What’s wrong with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.“ Lukes friend giggled, holding up a hand inviting him to enter.

**…**

„Okay, okay, let me get this straight. Michael Clifford, all round douchebag and bully flirted with you? No way.“ Ashton stared at his best friend in disbelief.

Luke sighed, he had tried to explain it to Ashton three times now. Luke had thought Ashton would have understood immediatly, it was pretty straight forward. But now, hearing it out loud for the first time, Luke thought it sounded ridiculous aswell.

„Well, I mean yeah I guess so.”, Luke didn’t know what else to say, there wasn’t really that much to it. Ashton shook his head getting up from his spot on the floor to stand by the window sill.

,,Tell me again how this happened.”

Luke let out a sigh, for what felt like the hundreth time today. „I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Michael Clifford and his asshole friend Calum Hood, who you have a major man crush on.“ Luke said smirking at his friend. He saw Ashton tense up at the mention of the tan boys name. Luke snickered but decided not to say anything.

„Anyway, so Clifford asked me if I was okay and I just told him that I was fine and that he was okay to leave. But then he leaned forward, whispered in my ear and kissed my neck and if that wasn’t already weird enough, he called me princess.“

Ashton stood there in utter shock, running his long fingers thorugh his caramel blond hair. Luke waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn’t, so Luke decided to start on his homework. After about 10 minutes, Ashton sat down opposite Luke and looked him straight in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.                           „So what do you think it means?“ Luke raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know. Michael flirted with a lot of people, who’s to say Luke is any different.

„I don’t know, probably nothing, I mean he does this a lot right.” He broke eye contact with Ashton and focused on his textbook again. ,,Do you want it to mean something?”Startled by the question, Luke opened his mouth but words failed him. Did he want it to mean something? Surely not, he didn’t even really know Michael.

„No.“, he responded, maybe a little to quickly. Ashton kept his expression blank. „What? It’s not like I’m in love with him.“ Luke lowered his head not wanting to meet Ashtons eyes.

„I believe you. Just please remember the kind of person Michael is, I don’t want you to get hurt.“ Luke felt Ashtons hand on his shoulder and he chuckled. „Geez, alright mum.“, playfully smacking Ashtons hand away, he tried to play off his nervousness, „Can we get back to studying now?“

And for the rest of the afternoon, neither Ashton nor Luke mentioned it again. Which Luke was thankful for.

**…**

That night Luke couldn’t seem to sleep. If it was the moonlight shining through his window or the dread of tomorrow, he didn’t know.                                                     He couldn’t stop thinking about what Michael had said to him, the way his lips had connencted with Lukes skin, sending shivers down Lukes spine, even now hours after it had happened.                                                                                                         The bonde wondered if tomorrow would be different. If Michael would magically start hanging out with him or if he would go back to being unnoticed, merely standng in the shadow of kids like Michael Clifford and Calum Hood. Honestly, Luke couldn’t decide which option was better. He settled on the second one.

Everything back to normal, just the way it should be and in a few days, his confrontation with Michael would be a distant memory.

Luke turned to lay on his side, his eyes slowly falling shut as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Everything back to normal. Just the way Luke wanted it.

 

But as Luke fell asleep that night he knew he was lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it. This chapter was longer than the first one, because I was kind of in a writing flow I guess. :D In future the chapters will be about this length maybe longer if I feel like it. Again Comments and Kudos are alway appreciated! Have a nice day/night! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate it. Don't hesitate to comment and give me some feedback or tips on writing, because although English is my first language, I am not an expert in grammar and I am the only one prof-reading this sooo.  
> Again thank you for reading and I hope you have a really great day/night. Goodbye!


End file.
